Joker
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Loosely based off Hatsune Miku: Joker. In a house in the forest, lives a girl. Her name... is Joker. T for Safety.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or the song 'Joker' by Hatsune Miku.**

**But the idea of writing this kind of story belongs to me, it is a Yamino/OC story, and it is AU, and very loosely follows the plot of Joker.**

**This will explain why there are hints of magic, supernatural, and other magical stuff.**

**Ignore me, and read the story...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Fairy tales are the little things that you're parents read to you when you are a kid, but I tell you now, I am no fairy tale character. I am not a legend, or a myth, I am purely real"_

"_Oh, and while we're on the topic, if you're in love with someone, you might as well forget about that person now. After all, it is a long journey to visit me, and I won't lie when I tell you this, you may not like the results."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I swear that legend is starting to annoy me!" a male voice groaned, he wasn't a kid, so he didn't need to hear it anymore.

"It might be annoying, but wouldn't you like to know if it was true," another male voice said, though he seemed more excited than the first.

"Rubbish, we all know it's a myth," the first voice commented.

"C'mon Nagumo, you gotta admit, if it was a legend, it's been alive pretty well," the second voice said.

"Midorikawa's got a point," said another voice.

"No-one was asking for your opinion Suzuno," Nagumo stated, earning a slight glare from Suzuno.

It was May 30th today, and the summer season had come, meaning the nights would be light for quite a while, but at the same time, there was a rumour going around.

Currently, it was 9.34am and lessons didn't start for another few minutes, meaning classmates could talk to one another.

There was a group of boys, who came from Sun Garden; they were all talking about the rumour of 'Joker'.

She was rumoured to be a spiritual being, who uses the powers of astrology and the tarot cards to predict the fortunes of anyone who dares to venture into her home.

This caused most people so stay away from the forest, but there were those who wanted to know who she was, but they never did find her.

But like every good rumour, there are the non-believers, but that just makes it all the more exciting.

"Hiroto, I still can't believe you actually believe the rumour," classmate and friend Kazemaru Ichirouta sighed, having overheard the conversation.

"See, he gets what I mean!" Nagumo stated, glad someone was on his side.

Hiroto merely shrugged his shoulders.

But there was one person who really wanted to know the truth, not because he believed the rumour, but because he the constant arguing of it was annoying him.

That was Yamino Kageto, or Shadow, as his friends called him.

It was a good thing it was a weekend after today, that way, he could go home, get changed, and go search the forest.

And so he kept that in mind for after school, after all, his parents weren't going to be home, so it was okay.

The day went quick for Yamino, but it did eventually end.

He bid his friends goodbye and went home.

It was a 10 minute walk, but when he did get home, he ran to his room and got changed.

After another few minutes, he come out in a plain White T-Shirt, Black Jeans and a pair of White Trainers.

He brought along a grey jacket just to be safe, but he tied it around his waist.

After he was satisfied he had what he needed- after putting his phone and wallet in his pockets- he left the house, locked the door and made his way to the forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he did arrive to the forest, he started to have second thoughts about his decision, but he went against the voice in his head that said 'Turn Back' and started to walk through the green area, cautious of any danger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In a tall house, deep in the forest, lives a girl.

She looks no older than 14, but she acts like an adult, but also like a child.

She is supposedly a myth, but she is real.

And has never experienced love, that is, until she gets a visit from an unlikely person.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This forest is never-ending," Yamino groaned, after all, he'd been searching for 2 hours and still nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

He was going to turn back when he realised he was lost.

"Just freaking great, now I can't get home," Yamino cursed. He was about to hit a tree in frustration until he saw a structure.

"Could it be?" Yamino wondered, his eyes were wide in shock, and so he decided to run in the north direction.

He ran for a god few minutes until he had to stop for breath.

Faintly, he could hear the sound of a flute and he decided to listen to the soft tune ad it floated in the air.

There was something about that tune that made Yamino more determined to figure out if the rumour of Joker was real.

He walked the rest of the way, following the melody, until he had to stop, he was standing in the presence of a house.

"Is this it?" he asked himself, and went to the door.

He gave it a gentle twist of the knob and opened it wide.

After shutting it again, he looked around the room, it was painted in stripes of Yellow and Purple, and the furniture was Satin Red, making it seem like he was in a circus.

Deciding he should carry on, even though fear was building up inside him, Yamino walked even further into the house, going through all the twists and turns that would normally be called corridors.

He went into many rooms, until he realised he hadn't been in one room.

"Better try in here and go," Yamino said to himself, but just as he was about to open the door, it opened itself.

He slowly walked into the room.

The area itself was fairly wide, there was a futon sofa that was the same as the one downstairs, and the walls were painted in a very mild Yellow. There was a window that had a lovely view of the whole forest and a pair of Maroon curtains were connected to their rod, just above the window.

Around the room, there were pictures of constellations, tarot card diagrams and diagrams of some animals, which were recognised as the Zodiac animals. In the middle of the room was a round table, with a crystal ball in the centre.

And a girl was seated so she had her back to Yamino, she heard his footsteps and stood up straight.

When she turned around she looked up at Yamino and started to blush, and Yamino did the same.

Standing in front of him was a beautiful girl, she was wearing a Maroon turtle neck sleeveless top underneath a Black waistcoat that was closed over and had thin white vertical stripes.

She was wearing a pair of Dark Grey shorts and Black Tights on her legs and a pair of Silver flat shoes on her feet.

A Black Top Hat was sitting on her hair, which reminded Yamino of Sakuma's hair, sue to it being in the same style, but this girl's hair was spikier and it was Brown. Her skin was a light pale-ish colour and her eyes were Black, even though her right eye was covered with a simple Black eye-patch. A simple purple pendant was around her neck.

The two people weren't blushing for long though, immediately, the girl smirked and said, "I see you're here to see your fortune,"

"I suppose so," Yamino soghed, intentionally, he wanted to go, but he had the feeling she wasn't the type of girl she was acting like.

"Take a seat then," the girl said.

Yamino obeyed.

While the girl was dealing her cards, he realised she was usually called 'Joker'

"Why are you here alone?" Yamino asked, she merely sighed and responded with "That's the way a Joker works."

No time sooner, Joker had dealt all her cards, she gestured for Yamino to choose a card, and so he picked a card.

When he turned it over, it had a picture of a cloaked figure holding what looked like a bleeding heart.

Death.

"Let's see what your zodiac says," Joker said, and reached over and took his hand, causing Yamino to blush once more.

She took a pen and a book.

"You're birthday's October 15th isn't it?" Joker asked, earning a nod from Yamino.

"Very well," and so she started to draw some lines on his hand with the pen.

Although it wasn't a pen, it was a needle, and it did hurt.

After finishing this procedure, she turned his hand, letting the blood drop onto the death card.

She then picked up the card, and placed it on top of the crystal ball.

A faint image appeared in the crystal ball.

It showed a picture of Yamino with someone, a girl, she had Brown hair, Black eyes and light pale-ish skin.

They were walking, down the street to a group of people. They were laughing, and smiling, the girl turned her head to reveal a Black eye-patch on her right eye.

Joker's eyes widened and she swiped the card off the cryatal ball, causing Yamino to flinch.

"You end up with someone, a girl, she seems pretty happy to be with you, pity that love is for fools," Joker said, narrowing her eyes.

"What's that meant to mean," Yamino asked, but he then had to step back when Joker started to walk towards him.

He managed to fall on the futon, but he couldn't get up, Joker was already towering him.

He was paralysed with fear, until he felt like a weight had been removed from his chest and he started to feel numb.

In Joker's hands was a red light, or as we like to call it, our soul.

She put the light in her crystal ball and grabbed Yamino's hands, before pulling him up, and dragging him to the window.

She opened the window big and wide.

"Time to take flight," Joker sang, before sliding her arm under Yamino's.

It wasn't even a second after she did this before she jumped out of the window.

Normally, one would fall is you did this, but Joker and Yamino were flying, high over the forest, even after Joker had released her grip on the boy in her arm.

She led him to a very brightly lit area in Inazuma Town.

"You can see the city can't you; you can also see the couples down there, can't you, well guess what, I can already predict that they won't last very long," Joker explained.

Yamino's eyes wandered to the city, having a look at all of the couples walking down the road, it was still light, and so he could see the people very clearly.

He said nothing though, after all, Joker had taken his soul.

She flew Yamino back into the house and sat him on the futon.

She extracted the red light from the crystal ball and flicked it, so it flew back into Yamino's chest.

His chest felt heavier, but he still didn't move.

"You've come this, and yet it almost hurts me to do this," Joker said, her eyes were starting to water a tiny bit, but she blinked away the tears and went to the table.

She picked up a silver object and walked back to Yamino, who still hadn't moved.

"Gomenasai, but it's my job.." and with that, Joker raised the silver object, and was about to strike Yamino until he spoke.

"You're lonely,"

Joker was shocked by this, how was it he knew how she felt.

Yamino took the knife from her hand and stood up, causing Joker to step back.

She stepped back one step too far and ended up falling on one of the chairs at the round table.

"What do you mean," Joker stuttered, her whole body was shaking.

"In this house, all alone," Yamino started, "And you don't like cuples,"

"It's who I am, even though I don't have a choice," Joker sighed, looking down, that is until a pair of hands grabbed her own, and gripped them firmly.

"You don't have to be alone, you have me," Yamino whispered, causing Joker's eyes to widen in surprise.

She looked up; he looked into her eyes and brought his face closer to hers.

By now, Joker was blushing redder than Rudolph's nose, but she ended up blushing even redder when Yamino joined their lips together in a soft kiss.

The kiss itself only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like years for Joker.

"Come on, shall we?" Yamino said, standing up and holding out his hand for Joker.

She thought for a second and smiled.

She took his hand, letting him pull her off her chair, and together they walked down the twisty corridors and departed the house.

When they got out of the house, it was only just starting to become night, but the sky was light.

"Hold on, there's something I need to do first," Joker said, she walked down to the lake, still holding Yamino's hand.

She let go of Yamino's hand, and brought it to her neck. She then removed the purple pendant and smiled at Yamino before she threw it into the sea.

"That was what gave me my magic, but I don't need magic to live, do I?" Joker said, a smile was spread across her face.

Yamino smiled, "No, you don't,"

And together, they walked out of the forest, with the setting sun beaming one last glow before it finally went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ahh!" was the sound of shock coming from a boy. He was in the living room, sitting in an armchair.

When he had a look around the room, he realised where he was.

He was at his girlfriend's house waiting for her to get back from shopping with her mum.

No sooner he woke up, did two women enter the door, the first one was a middle-aged woman with Brown hair and Black eyes, behind her was a girl who had the same Brown hair and Black eyes, but one was covered with a Black eye-patch.

"Otousan, we're home!" the young girl called, while her mother took the bags off her when she saw the boy in the living room.

The mother walked into the living room giving the boy a smile.

"Sakura, you have a visitor," her mother said, the girl called Sakura looked over and saw her boyfriend.

"Yamino!" she said and walked over to him, giving a hug.

"I can tell you're hyper Miryoku," Yamino chuckled, earning a nod from Miryoku.

"Funny enough, I had a weird dream," Yamino said.

"Really, what was it about?" Miryoku asked.

"Well..."

He explained the dream to Miryoku, who wasn't surprised.

"It's okay, I've had dreams based off a song too," Miryoku said.

"It's a song?" Yamino asked.

"Yeah, Hatsune Miku: Joker," Miryoku said.

And they listened to the song for the next 15 minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Like I said, it was loosely based off the song Joker, I hope you all like the story, please R&R.**


End file.
